


Tapes and Tonsils

by Kaiserkorresponds



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Tim Stoker Friendship, Mentioned Martin Blackwood, Minor Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker, Protective Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives), Sick Character, Sick Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Sickfic, The Magnus Archives Season 1, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiserkorresponds/pseuds/Kaiserkorresponds
Summary: Tim (increasingly more concerned): Did you catch the flu that's been going around?The Archivist: No, it's just– just my tonsils.[There is a pause.]Tim (confused): Your tonsils?[The Archivist clears his throat again.]The Archivist: Yes, I believe it's tonsillitis. (Under his breath) Again.--Season 1 Jon with tonsillitis and caring Tim !! [Written in transcription style]
Comments: 18
Kudos: 90





	Tapes and Tonsils

[Tape recorder clicks on.] 

[There is muffled silence apart from crinkling paper, and the noise of The Archivist clearing his throat repeatedly.] 

[Faint footsteps approach at a quick pace. Fabric rustles, and there is a soft click.] 

Tim: That's not sounding so hot, boss.

[The papers rustle noisily. The Archivist inhales sharply.] 

The Archivist (startled): Tim– I didn't, didn't see you come in.

[He clears his throat again. It sounds harsh.]

Tim: Yeah, I gathered that one, boss." (Pause) Is your throat bothering you? You've been doing that all day. 

The Archivist: No, no. It's fine. 

Tim (skeptical): You sure? Cause it sounds like you're trying to choke up rocks. 

[The Archivist audibly scowls.] 

The Archivist: I'm fine, Tim. 

[Fabric rustles again from the doorway.] 

Tim: That's not exactly convincing when you're spending more time clearing your throat than actually working. 

The Archivist: I'm– 

[He breaks off to clear his throat again. There is a thick, wet click as he attempts to swallow.] 

Tim (smug): You were saying, boss?

[The Archivist sighs. It sounds rasping and wheezy.] 

The Archivist (reluctantly.): I may not feel completely well.

Tim: It's your throat, isn't it? 

[Fabric rustles as The Archivist nods.] 

Tim (slightly concerned): Thought so, boss. Is it strep? 

[Another slightly louder fabric rustle as The Archivist shakes his head. He swallows again. It sounds painful, and he winces.] 

Tim (increasingly more concerned): Did you catch the flu that's been going around? 

The Archivist: No, it's just– just my tonsils. 

[There is a pause.] 

Tim (confused): Your tonsils? 

The Archivist: Yes, I believe it's tonsillitis. (Under his breath) Again.

Tim: Isn't that for kids, boss? 

[The Archivist audibly scowls.] 

The Archivist (sharply): No. I simply have been more– vulnerable to illness recently. And it's been showing itself in my throat. 

[Fabric rustles in the doorway.] 

Tim: Shouldn't you be getting antibiotics for that then, boss? If they're infected?

[The Archivist sighs again. There is a faint wheeze to it.] 

The Archivist: No, not unless it's bacterial. Otherwise it's just waiting it out.

[Tims audibly cringes.] 

Tim: So you're just gonna choke your way through, what, the next week? 

The Archivist (annoyed): Yes, Tim, I am. I'm not contagious, and I still can be fully productive. 

Tim: Yeah. (He draws the last H for several seconds.) Isn't there something you can do, even without meds? Like ice or something? Cause as much fun as it is listening to you sound like a cat with a hairball, it sounds like it's getting pretty painful.

[The Archivist pauses.] 

The Archivist (hesitant): A cup of tea, maybe. Or, erm, a few cough drops? There isn't much that can truly be done for it. 

Tim (suddenly energetic): Well I've got cough drops in my desk, and I may not be Martin, but I've been told I can make a mean cup of peppermint tea.

[Fabric rustles, and footsteps quickly recede.] 

Tim (faintly muffled from distance): Just wait there, boss. I'll be right back with supplies. 

[The Archivist clears his throat again, and sighs. The smile is audible in it.]

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever transcript fic !!! <3 Plz leave me a kudos or comment if you enjoyed !!


End file.
